In LA, Nothing Was The Same
by Rolling With The Cahills
Summary: Jennifer Parchelli is a Olympic Show Jumper and in her third year of residency in the best orthopedic hospital in the United States. Her dream is to become a famous female rapper, but is too afraid to fulfill it. What happens when her whole life flips upside down when her bestfriend, who is a choreographer in LA, comes and takes her back to LA? Will she fulfill her dreams?


**My friend Emily and I are writing this story together. (More like she's giving me idea's and I'm writing the story.) This is a Drake Fan Fiction because I am in love with him obviously. The first chapter will be when they arrive in LA. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it for you! :)**

* * *

_Jennifer Parchelli is a 5'4, platinum blonde, fit, twenty two year old woman. She's an Olympic Show Jumper, and does Polo as a side sport. She is in her third year of residency at Hospital For Special Surgery in New York. Her dream is to also become a female rapper, but can never get over her fear of rejection, or stage fright; so she fell back on her second dream of becoming an Orthopedic surgeon._

Jennifer is walking in Central Park in New York City, clicking her black Louboutin heels on the pavement, when her iPhone 5s begins vibrating in her hand. She glances down at the screen, noticing the picture of her and her best friend Emily, she answers the phone immediately.

"Jenna!" Emily screams into the microphone, causing Jennifer to slightly jump. "Since I've known you for fifteen years, I'm guessing you're walking around downtown right now. If I am right, which I know I am; come to the Midtown East Bar." Emily hangs up the phone, leaving Jennifer chuckling. _Emily has always been the unusual one. _Jennifer dials her chauffeur, instructing him to meet her by the Ice Rink. Jennifer saunters towards the Ice Rink, excited to meet up with her best friend who she hasn't seen in almost a year. The sleek white hummer limo comes into view, taking a few bystanders breathe away. Elliot opens the back door for Jennifer. She steps in and sits on the white leather seats. Inside the limo, black lights bring it to life. On the whole right side, is a bar; stocked to the max with snacks and liquor. The left side of the limo is filled with white leather seats. As Jennifer arrives at the hotel, Emily is waiting out front in a slim, red, short, elegant dress, along with her Prada purse and Prada heels. Emily is a 5'6 mahogany brunette. She is slim, and has been Jenna's best friend since the eighth grade. Emily's dream is to become a professional choreographer for famous singers. As Elliot opens the limo door, Jennifer steps out in her shimmering gold dress. Emily and Jennifer lock eyes, before sprinting towards each other, engulfing each other in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Jennifer squeals into Emily's shoulder, still holding her tight. Emily nods as if to say_ I've missed you so much too._ After the girls finally release each other, they head into the five star bar. The bar is dimly lit with a mahogany wood theme. Jennifer and Emily skip over to elegant, plush bar stools, taking their seats, and ordering a Cosmo each. "So how have you been since the last time I've seen you?" Jennifer smiles with her perfect dental work towards Emily.

"Well, you'd never believe what happened. I finally became a choreographer! My studios in LA actually. I've met a lot of stars, like Iggy Azelea, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Beyonce, Ariana Grande, and Lil Wayne already. I should enlighten you that my studio has only been open for two months, and I already have five stars. Girl, come to LA sometime! I could hook you up with some men!" Emily bobs her head back and forth smiling.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! I'm so proud of you! I will come and visit LA sometime too, but I'm with Jeffrey; and I wouldn't cheat on him. He wouldn't cheat on me either; also to be honest I think that Drake is too cocky, and Lil Wayne; he's just, um; different. I wouldn't work with them if I were you." Jennifer replies masking her pain. Jeffrey has been Physically and Verbally beating Jennifer, as if to death; but Jennifer thought she could make it work, since they were engaged and have been dating for five years. Speaking of the devil, Jeffrey slides through the doors of the bar, holding a younger girls waist.

Jeffrey is a 6'0 muscular man, with longer chocolate brown hair. He is a famous actor, starring in many popular films. He proposed to Jennifer a year ago in Central Park, by the duck pond.

Emily raises an eyebrow glancing at Jeffrey, then searches Jennifer's face for a sign of emotion. Tears prick into Jennifer's ocean blue eyes as she watches the home wrecker and her fiance take a seat at a small table. Jeffrey leans over the table, placing a soft kiss onto the skinny, suicide blondes, light pink lips. Jennifer grits her teeth, watching in disgust. She grabs her Cosmo and downs the glass quickly. Emily places a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, worried about what Jennifer might do. Jennifer places her feet onto the ground, and finds herself stomping over to her soon to be ex fiance.

"Hey baby!" Jennifer squeaks plastering a large fake smile on her face as she arrives at their table. Jeffrey's cold blue eyes widen at the sight of his fiance.

"H- Hi. Do I know you?" Jeffrey plays it off as if she is just another fan of his movies.

"Oh no, you don't." Jennifer plays along, still grinning. "You two are such a cute couple! How long have you been dating?" Jennifer questions sweetly, her voice still squeaky high.

"Going on a year." The home wrecker smiles happily, reaching over to hold Jeffrey's hand. Jennifer lets out a loud laugh, making sure her true feelings didn't seep through.

"Oh really? Did you know you're his mistress? Did you know you're a home wrecker? Did you know we've been dating for five years, and we're engaged?" Jennifer drops the pitch in her voice interrogating the girl. The home wreckers face hardens, like a statue.

"J- Jeffrey. Is this true?" She asks almost in tears. Jeffrey slips his hand out of hers, sliding it down his face. He hesitantly nods. The home wrecker, now pissed; rises from her chair.

"Hannah wait!" Jeffrey pleads, "I can explain!" Hannah turns around flinging her hand at his face. She slaps him hard, leaving him with nothing but a red mark as she struts out of the bar. "Jennifer." Jeffrey pleads before she cuts him off by holding her hand up.

"Save it. We're done. I'm sending Elliot to pack my things, then I'll be gone. You really fucked up this time." Jennifer shakes her head as she waves Emily over to leave. Just then, Jeffrey grabs ahold of her wrist, clutching it tight.

"Don't do this Jennifer." Jeffrey threatens in a deep tone, gripping her wrist tighter. While Emily is strolling over, she notices this and picks up her pace towards them.

"Jeffrey stop, you're hurting me." Jennifer softly pleads, gripping her bottom lip with her teeth. Emily swoops in, saving the day by delivering a well needed punch into Jeffreys face. Jeffrey releases Jennifer's wrist and clutches his eye.

"Crazy bitch!" He bellows out in pain. Emily drapes an arm over Jennifer's shoulder and leads her outside to where Elliot and the limo are waiting. Jennifer steps in first, then Emily after. Right as the limo begins to pull away, Jeffrey comes sprinting out of the bar. He collapses to his knees watching the limousine drive away.

"Elliot, please drive me home. I need to go pack up my belongings." Jennifer doesn't even try to mask how she feels now. "Emily? I have to ask you a question." Jennifer turns her attention towards Emily who's chomping down on a bag of Lays cheddar cheese chips. Emily nods, as to say continue. "How would you feel about me moving out to LA?" Emily pauses and slowly twists her head towards Jennifer.

"Are you really considering it?" Emily asks with excitement in her eyes. I hum the word mhm, and Emily screams. "Well we've arrived at your almost old house, now can I help you pack your things and we can hop on that jet tonight?" Emily claps her hands together smiling brightly. Elliot, Jennifer, and Emily step out of the Limousine and stroll into the complex building. By the time they reach the elevator, Jennifer begins to worry.

"What am I going to do about Athena?" Jennifer's worried face turns towards Emily. Athena is Jennifer's Olympic Show jumper dappled grey mare.

"Get Elliot to trailer her all the way to LA?" Emily shrugs staring at Elliot with pleading eyes. Elliot sighs, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll do it. It'll take me a few days to get there though." Elliot smiles warmly at Jennifer. "I'll make sure she's safe." He adds. When they reach the penthouse, Elliot stares in awe. Jennifer waves them in, Emily and Elliot walking behind Jennifer like baby duckings. They make their way up the staircase to Jennifer's bedroom. A California king bed sits on the beige walls. Jennifer walks into the gigantic walk in closet, grabs three suit cases, and starts throwing all of her clothes into them. By the time Jennifer is done packing all her things, she has five suitcases full of clothes, shoes, and makeup.

"Lets get out of here before Jeffrey arrives." Jennifer hands two suitcases to Elliot and one to Emily. The threesome rushes out of the penthouse, into the spacious elevator. It only takes a minute to reach the fabulous first floor. They all swift out of the elevator, speed walking towards the door before Jennifer stops right in her tracks. She glances towards the receptionist; smiling at Jennifer. She drops her bags, and takes off towards her long time receptionist friend. Kyle steps out from behind the desk and catches Jennifer in his arms hugging her tightly. Jennifer sobs, and this is when Kyle knows that she is moving. Though the bags say it all. "I'm going to miss you so much. I'll fly you out to Los Angeles, okay?" Jennifer says still holding the attractive, 6'4, medium brunette hair length, muscular man. Kyle just nods into Jennifer's long, straight hair.

"Get out of here before he comes back. I'll tell him Elliot came and got your stuff, not you." Kyle softly smiles at Jennifer. Jennifer grasps Kyle's face in her hands and quickly brings it hers, making her lips touch his cheek. Tears drip down Jennifer's face unintentionally. Kyle notices and wipes them away with his thumb. "I may miss you too much and have to come live close to you." Kyle gleams still holding Jennifer.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry to interrupt but Jeffrey is coming down this block right now." Emily's worried tone slides straight into Jennifer's ears. She pulls away, examining Kyle's smiling face. They quickly hug one last time before Jennifer sprints towards her bags and hauls them out the glass doors. Without a second thought, Jennifer tosses the luggage in the back of the limo, crawling in behind them. Emily copies, while taking the luggage from Elliot and placing them on the floor of the limo. Elliot races to the drivers side and hops in locking the doors, but not in enough time. In the back of the limo, Jeffrey has a death grip on Jennifer's hair; pleading her not to leave him.

"Don't do this Jennifer, you'll never find nobody better than me." Jeffrey wails causing a scene. Emily has a firm grip around Jennifer's torso, not intending to let her go.

"You cheated on me! There's many guys who would never cheat on me. You lost your chance Jeffrey, it's too late." Jennifer states in such a calm voice. Not many people would ever be able to keep calm in the situation she's in at the moment.

"You stupid slut, you are just a waste of space anyways." Jeffrey whips the words at Jennifer like a riding crop. "Just go kill yourself, not even your idiotic fans would be upset. They'd probably show up to the party I'd throw." Jeffrey takes his grip off Jennifer's hair and her head rams into the medal of the exterior of the limo. "Stupid bitch." Jeffrey mutters to himself before throwing a full blown punch into Jennifer's face. Emily pauses in shock from what she has just seen. Jeffrey rips out a pocket knife from his suit and cuts three somewhat deep cuts into Jennifer's cheek, top of her hand, and neck. Jennifer shrieks in pain as Jeffrey slams the door shut on Jennifer's head and Elliot, completely unaware of the event's that have just taken place zooms away towards the airport.

Emily and Jennifer are completely silent the whole hour ride there. Jennifer has been staring forward, towards the partition for the past forty-five minutes. Emily has been keeping her eye contact away from Jennifer, as she can't stand to view the physical damage Jeffrey has doomed upon her best friend. Somehow Jennifer has kept her bolting feelings under control this whole ride. If it wasn't for the few Cosmo's she drained a hour and a half back, she'd be an emotional mess. The sound of the partition being rolled down catches both Emily and Jennifer's attention.

"We're here. We'll be at the Parchelli Jet in a few moments." Elliot announces before rolling back up the partition. Emily and Jennifer glance at each other at the same time, locking eyes. Emily swallows her pride and breaks the awkward silence between them.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks; obviously concerned for her friend. Jennifer closes her eyes, as if in pain but nods as if to say she is okay. Suddenly, the door is yanked by Elliot. The girls flinch, as if terrified it would be Jeffrey. Elliot, that did not notice this; begins reaching for Jennifer's suitcases, and handing them to the flight attendances by the Limousine. After all of the baggage has been taken out of the back of the Limo, Jennifer and Emily step out looking fabulous. They both stroll towards the jet, hopping up the stairs, and walking into the first class, white leather jet.

"Wow Jenna, you really have a thing for white leather." Emily exclaims, intaking her surroundings. The girls both giggle and take their seats in the first class, plush, private jet seats.

"Hey Anna?" Jennifer waves over her personal flight attendant. Anna is a 5'0, dark blue eyed, short blonde hair with highlights and lowlights, with flawless fair skin and very nice curves.

"Would you like anything, Jennifer?" Anna asks smiling at the two woman passengers.

"Yes, actually. Could we get two, Strawberry Daiquiris?" Jennifer glances over at Emily who gives an approving nod.

"Of course. I'll bring that right out for you two." Anna smiles swaying her hips towards the cockpit of the Jet. Suddenly a voice comes over the speaker. It's the captain, also known as Killian.

"We will now be taking off, please buckle your seat belts until I tell you, you are allowed to unbuckle them. Please stay seated while taking off. Thank you." Killian voices through the speakers. Anna returns a few moment's later with their strawberry daiquiris. They both say their thanks and clink their glasses together.

"To a new start." The best friends say in sync as the plane takes off towards the runway, beginning their journey to LA.


End file.
